24 heures avec un ange
by marianclea
Summary: Réponse au défi Destiel Addict sur le thème "Un peu de temps avec toi". Dean et Castiel passent 24 heures ensemble suite à une demande un peu particulière de Castiel. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite. OS COMPLET.


**DEFI : UN PEU DE TEMPS AVEC TOI**

**Synopsis : Castiel aime Dean. Il cherche un prétexte pour passer un peu de temps avec lui. Il lui demande quelque chose de très particulier mais la séance tourne dangereusement érotique aux yeux de Dean. **

**Je vous livre tel quel le résultat de mes délires. **

**Enjoy it**

* * *

**24 HEURES AVEC UN ANGE  
**

Mais pourquoi s'était-il embarqué dans cette galère ? Il aurait du le savoir. Un simple mot, un simple regard, un simple geste de travers et avec lui tout partait en couille.

**Flash back**

Samuel venait de sortir prendre le frais et était parti chercher de quoi lui donner des forces pour reprendre ses recherches via internet lorsque Castiel était apparu dans le motel où ils logeaient.

Le bruissement de ses ailes n'avait pas dérangé Dean de sa lecture. Il avait simplement esquissé un geste de la main en guise de salutations pour lui montrer qu'il l'avait entendu et il l'avait apostrophé :

- Cass… Sympa de passer nous voir ! Tu viens te joindre à nous pour la prochaine chasse ou t'es trop occupé là-haut ? Cette bestiole fait des ravages et va nous donner du fil à retordre. Je le sens. Et un coup de main angélique ne serait pas de refus. Al….

N'obtenant aucune réponse à son monologue, il s'interrompit et quitta du regard son vieux bouquin abîmé aux encornures pour le poser sur l'ange. Il avait discrètement saisi le couteau de Ruby prêt à en faire usage. Il manquerait plus que ce ne soit pas Castiel derrière lui. Manie idiote de croire que seul Cas pouvait arriver ainsi.

Se retournant complètement, il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il reconnut les pans du trench-coat familier.

Il l'observa. Physiquement, ce dernier ne changeait pas malgré les années, malgré les épreuves. Il portait encore son éternel costume de saint comptable, ses cheveux noirs étaient ad vitam aeternam décoiffés, et ses yeux… Ses yeux aux reflets de l'océan le pénétraient toujours autant. Chaque regard qu'il n'avait pu éviter lui donnait l'impression de sombrer dans un abysse. Comme si la grâce de l'ange lisait à travers lui, directement dans son âme.

Pourtant ce soir, il devinait que quelque chose clochait. Castiel ne le regardait pas fixement comme à son habitude, il respectait même une certaine distance qui ne lui plaisait pas. Une alarme s'enclencha dans son esprit. Ok. Qu'avait-on fait de son ange ?

- Cas, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- …..

Aucune réponse. Il se leva et se rapprocha, prêt à dégainer à tout instant. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Cas pour le sortir de sa léthargie.

- Hey Buddy, tu m'entends ?

Il le secoua légèrement en resserrant sa prise sous ses doigts lorsqu'il sentit soudain le corps de Castiel reprendre vie.

Il retira sa main en un geste vif. Il n'aimait pas les contacts et encore moins ceux de Castiel. Leur connexion le mettait mal à l'aise depuis toujours. Ce lien imprimé dans sa chair au travers d'une empreinte de main le lui rappelait constamment. Il ne se l'expliquait pas ou plutôt ne voulait pas voir ce que cela recouvrait.

Il avait beau dire, Castiel, tout ange qu'il soit, était abrité par un mec plutôt pas mal. Non pas qu'il soit gay mais il savait reconnaître la beauté là où elle se trouvait. Et Jimmy Novak était bel homme.

Face à lui, Castiel avait conservé un air embarrassé mais le fixait de ses yeux trop bleus. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son ne soit émis. Il s'agaça.

- Bon, accouche Cas ! On ne va pas y passer la nuit. C'est si grave que cela ?

Sentant la colère de Dean se réveiller, Castiel prit sur lui et dans une seule respiration il lui lança de but en blanc :

- Dean, je voudrai vivre comme un être humain normal, faire ses gestes de la vie de tous les jours pendant 24 heures… Avec toi.

Pour le coup, il en resta estomaqué.

- Hein ? Quoi ? T'es malade ? T'es possédé ?

- Non Dean. Je suis bien en possession de ma grâce et je ne suis pas malade. Un ange n'est ….

- Stop. Laisse tomber.

Fronçant les sourcils, Dean réfléchit rapidement à cette étrange demande et ce qui avait bien pu la motiver lorsqu'un sourire illumina ses traits.

- J'ai trouvé. C'est Sam qui t'a dit de me monter un bateau. Ca serait bien son genre. Me faire faire ce genre de conneries. Sam, sors de là espèce de sale traître !

Rondement, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de la chambre et l'ouvrit s'attendant à le trouver derrière la porte à se bidonner mais seul le vide lui fit face. Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas Sam l'instigateur de cette "idée".

Il fixa l'ange qui était resté à l'endroit exact de son arrivée. Les bras ballants, Castiel tiquait et penchait doucement sa tête sur la droite, signe de son incompréhension.

- Je ne comprends pas cette référence, Dean. Pourquoi devrai-je te monter un bateau ? Depuis quand as-tu besoin d'un bateau ? Et en quoi Samuel est-il impliqué ?

Et voilà, il allait en avoir encore pour une éternité à lui expliquer. Putain. Quand est-ce qu'il apprendrait à se la fermer ? Il le savait pourtant. Il devrait se l'écrire au marqueur rouge dans son cerveau, tiens : "NE PAS EMPLOYER DES EXPRESSIONS FAISANT REFERENCE A DES EVENEMENTS TYPIQUEMENT HUMAINS = DANGER".

Bien. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Et puis c'était quoi cette idée bizarre de vouloir vivre comme un humain.

- Cas, éclaire ma lanterne. Euh oublie ce que je viens de te dire. Pourquoi tu veux vivre une journée en homme ordinaire ?

Sa réponse lui sembla mûrement réfléchie lorsque la voix grave de l'ange résonna à ses oreilles.

- Dean. Je suis un ange plurimillénaire. J'observe l'humanité depuis la nuit des temps mais cela ne signifie pas que je sache accomplir les gestes simples du quotidien. Mon savoir ne m'enseigne pas la pratique. Regarde moi avec cet objet dont vous m'avez affublé pour que je vous joigne. C'est simple, je n'y comprends rien et je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

Dean sourit à l'évocation du cellulaire. La messagerie du répondeur de Castiel avait interloqué Samuel la première fois qu'il l'avait appelé. Depuis c'était régulièrement un sujet de plaisanterie entre eux. Il reprit sérieusement :

- Soit. Mais pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire, Sam serait certainement plus à même de t'aiguiller dans la mesure où il est le seul de nous deux à avoir vécu une vie normale. Je veux dire il a été à l'Université. Il a eu des amis.

- Je ne veux pas de Sam. Je te veux toi.

Il cilla et eut la nette impression que Cas rougissait en prononçant ses mots. Il se frotta machinalement les yeux. Il avait du rêver.

- Pardon ?

- Notre lien Dean. Je sais que dans un coin de ton âme, tu rêves encore d'une vie normale. Ne le nie pas. Ce Djinn l'avait bien perçu sous ta carapace. Alors autant mettre à profit ce temps ensemble. Tu n'as jamais répondu à mes appels à l'aide Dean mais aujourd'hui je te le demande. Aide-moi. Montre-moi. Vis-le avec moi.

- Cas…

Dean fixait l'ange. Que pouvait-il lui opposer pour refuser ? Il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il se sentait suffisamment coupable. Il rejetait si souvent la faute sur lui. Il ne le traitait pas vraiment bien pour un allié, un ami qui lui avait sauvé la vie une paire de fois. Il ne lui avait pas tout pardonné alors que les actes de son frère aussi ignobles soient-ils il les avait pardonnés. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à accepter et passer à autre chose ?

Il finit par hocher la tête lui signifiant son accord.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il souhaiterait découvrir, l'ange avait disparu. Cool. Et en plus il allait devoir en parler à Sam. Ce dernier n'allait pas le lâcher et allait se foutre de sa poire pendant quelques mois. Quel casse-pieds de première cet ange !

Le connaissant, Cas débarquerait à la première heure le lendemain pour "vivre sa journée d'humain avec Dean Winchester".

Et ce qu'il avait imaginé se produisit.

Lorsqu'il émergea, l'ange se tenait assis dans le fauteuil près de son lit. Comme s'il avait passé sa nuit à l'observer et le surveiller. Ce qui était certainement le cas. Heureusement il était seul dans la pièce.

A son retour, la veille au soir, Dean avait parlé de cette "stupide journée avec un ange" à son frangin.

Il s'attendait à ce que ce dernier se moque de lui et avait été surpris de sa réaction plutôt positive. Il avait d'ailleurs interpellé Sam sur le sujet. Il lui avait simplement répondu que ce n'était pas plus mal que Castiel se décide enfin à vivre "comme un humain". Après tout il avait déjà chu une première fois, et si un jour sa grâce lui était définitivement retirée et qu'ils disparaissaient, autant qu'il ait les bases pour vivre parmi les hommes. Dean n'avait pu que confirmer ses dires.

Samuel avait alors décidé de prendre une chambre à part. Il aimait bien Castiel, là n'était pas la question, mais au vu de ce qu'il souhaiterait faire, il préférait ne pas être présent dans la même pièce que son frère. Peut-être que cette journée si particulière permettrait à cet idiot de comprendre les perches tendues par Cas. Il priait Dieu ou quiconque puisse l'aider dans cette entreprise. Il avait toujours admiré la patience et la ténacité de l'ange face au comportement de Dean, il espérait que sa requête porterait enfin ses fruits.

- Bonjour Dean.

- Salut Cas ! Déjà là ? Quelle heure il est ?

- 8H45.

- Putain c'est pas vrai. On a une chasse à faire et je pionce. Pourquoi Sam ne m'a pas réveillé ?

- Samuel est déjà parti Dean.

Abasourdi, il se leva précipitamment en boxer et t-shirt sans tenir compte de la présence de Cas s'énervant déjà après son stupide petit frère.

- Hein. Tu te fous de ma gueule là ? Mais c'est pas possible. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Vous m'emmerdez avec votre sens du sacrifice tous les deux.

Imperturbable, Castiel ajouta :

- Dean. Il est inutile de chercher à le rattraper. Il a pris la voiture il y a environ une heure. Il m'a chargé de te dire qu'aujourd'hui tu "avais une mission spéciale à accomplir". Et aussi de ne pas t'inquiéter, il se contenterait de repérer les traces et demain vous iriez la traquer et la tuer.

Il frôlait l'apoplexie.

- Il a fait quoi ? Putain, si il y a une seule égratignure sur mon bébé, frère ou pas, il est mort.

Il avait attrapé sa paire de jeans et l'enfilait lorsqu'il sentit soudain le regard de l'ange se poser sur une partie bien précise de son anatomie. Bien que dos à lui, il en rougit de gêne. Il allait devoir lui apprendre beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Machinalement, il se retourna prêt à lui dire ses quatre vérités et surtout qu'on ne matait pas un mec comme cela lorsqu'il réalisa que Cas était déjà près de lui, proche, trop proche.

Instinctivement il recula. Les battements de son cœur assourdissant tous les autres bruits extérieurs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait bon sang ! On dirait une midinette ! Réveille-toi mais réveille-toi Dean !

Inspirant et expirant longuement, sa respiration se calma. Castiel n'avait pas bougé et l'observait de ses yeux perçants.

- Tout va bien Dean ?

- Oui. Cas. C'est bon mec. Ecoute. On en a déjà parlé, tu te rappelles. L'espace personnel.

- Ah oui. Désolé.

Castiel recula d'un pas d'un air dépité. Dean encore sous le coup des émotions ne le vit pas et insista lourdement :

- Fais-moi signe le jour où tu auras réellement compris, ok ?

Sa question n'appelait aucune réponse et l'ange ne lui en fournit pas.

- Alors Cas ? Après cette petite mise au point de bon matin, que veux-tu apprendre ? Je veux dire on a le choix entre préparer les repas, faire les courses, regarder la télévision, tondre la pelouse, faire du sport, conduire (non oublie), danser, boire un verre…

- Je voudrai que tu me montres comment se raser.

- Te raser ? Tu plaisantes là ? Tu n'as pas de barbe ou si peu.

- …

Cas releva son visage vers lui et sembla l'implorer silencieusement. Il se rappela qu'il avait promis quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Lui qui avait rêvé d'une journée de repos bien tranquille devant la télévision à siroter des bières en sa compagnie, il devrait faire une croix dessus. L'ange avait apparemment des idées bien arrêtées sur ce qu'il désirait découvrir et pratiquer.

- Ok. Allons dans la salle de bains. Passe devant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ne pose pas de question et avance !

Dean préférait le savoir devant lui ainsi il n'éprouverait plus cette étrange sensation qui l'avait parcourue lorsqu'il s'était senti détailler.

Enfin, c'était avant. Avant qu'il ne réalise que l'ange devait se déshabiller et rester torse nu pendant la séance de rasage. Et qu'il devrait probablement se coller à lui pour lui montrer les gestes corrects sinon Cas risquait de se blesser. Et merde !

Ce dernier s'était arrêté devant le lavabo de la petite salle de bain qui composait la chambre. Il observait en reflet un Dean bien pensif.

- Dean ? Tu es sûr que ca va ?

- Mais oui. Pourquoi tu me poses toujours cette satanée question ? Fiche-moi un peu la paix, tu veux. Bon. Maintenant sois un bon ange studieux.

- Dean, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire.

- Bien. Alors je te préviens. Pas de question pendant que je procède aux explications. Tu fais exactement les mêmes gestes que moi sinon tu pourrais te blesser. Et sérieusement aussi. Alors pas de blagues.

- Dean. J'ai compris la première fois.

- On n'est jamais trop prudent.

- Je suis un ange Dean. Ma grâce me soignerait.

- Sans doute. Mais si un jour tu étais humain, une erreur pourrait te coûter la vie. Un coup profond et tu mourrais. On ne pourrait rien faire pour te sauver.

- Je sais. Alors que dois-je faire ?

- Eh bien. Euh, commence par te déshabiller.

Un claquement de doigts et Castiel était nu face à lui. Dean rougit de la tête aux pieds. Mais c'était pas vrai, il pouvait pas lui préciser aussi. Pourquoi il prenait tout au pied de la lettre, cet imbécile ! Il détourna le visage, cramoisi.

- Eh merde. Cas ! Putain, on se rase le visage, pas le corps. Remets tes vêtements.

Nouveau claquement de doigts. Castiel était rhabillé. Dean s'agaça.

- Mais pas tous.

- Tu viens de me dire que je devais remettre mes vêtements, il faut savoir.

- Euh, non, enfin si. Oh et puis merde ! Retire ton trench-coat, ta veste, ta cravate et ta chemise. C'est tout. Et sans claquement de doigt. T'es sensé être humain et les hommes ne font pas disparaître leurs vêtements par magie.

Dean attendit patiemment que Cas effectue cette simple tâche qui pour un homme ne devait guère prendre plus de cinq minutes mais qui pour l'ange dura une bonne quinzaine.

Il détourna le regard, jetant un œil dans le miroir de temps à autre pour vérifier si Cas s'en sortait. Définitivement, il la sentait mal cette expérience. Son cerveau devait lui jouer des tours. Avait-il rêvé que Cas lui faisait délibérément un strip-tease ?

Une fois l'ange torse nu, Dean se tourna franchement vers lui tout en se frottant sa main contre sa nuque. Exposé au regard troublé, Castiel sourit face à ce tic inconscient de son protégé.

- Quelque chose te dérange Dean ?

- Qui moi ? Mais non. Bon maintenant la théorie. Alors il existe deux méthodes pour le rasage : soit le rasoir électrique - ce que je te recommande vu que c'est le plus sûr - soit le rasoir manuel classique.

- Le rasoir manuel.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris par ton choix ? Tu m'auras tout fait, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Dean.

- Mais bien sûr. Bon. Allons-y. Laisse-moi deux minutes pour réfléchir à la manière dont on va procéder.

Visualisant tant bien que mal comment il se rasait, il décida de prendre les choses en main. Au lieu de lui expliquer, il allait joindre le geste à la parole. Ainsi Castiel serait à même d'exécuter les bons gestes. Il devrait s'entraîner pour ne pas se couper à moins que sa nature lui confère un don de mémoire particulier. Ce qui serait sans doute le cas.

Avisant Castiel qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, il prit une profonde respiration, posa ses mains sur les hanches de Cas et le plaça devant lui face au miroir. Le léger toucher l'électrisa.

Il rougit lorsqu'il sentit la douceur et la chaleur de la peau de Cas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était imaginé mais là cette sensation était totalement inédite. Son cœur s'emballa. Il tenta de réprimer les frissons qui couraient le long de son échine. Il devait se concentrer sur sa tâche. Rien d'autre.

Castiel était légèrement plus petit que lui ce qui en ces circonstances précises l'aidait grandement. Il indiqua à Cas de se mouiller le visage et d'y étaler la mousse à raser qui était posée sur le rebord du lavabo. D'un œil averti, il l'observa exécuter ses ordres. Ce dernier s'appliquait comme en toutes choses. Bientôt on ne distingua plus que le bleu des yeux de l'ange. Dean se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise devant ce regard hypnotique. Les coups dans sa poitrine redoublèrent. Il tenta de chasser le trouble qui l'envahissait.

Saisissant les doigts de Cas en un geste qu'il voulait assuré, il les posa sur le rasoir et sa main recouvrit la sienne. Il le guida vers sa joue droite et indiqua à Cas de se laisser faire. De sentir les mouvements et de les assimiler. C'est ainsi qu'il commença à raser son visage délicatement, épousant et redessinant les contours de sa mâchoire.

Silencieux, Castiel observait les gestes exécutés sur sa peau et les reproduisait simultanément dans sa tête.

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulèrent, Dean réalisa qu'une partie de son anatomie s'était également réveillée. Le frottement de leurs corps, la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Il ne manquait plus que cela. Il était pas gay bordel !

Il savait que Cas était conscient de son état bien qu'il n'en indiqua rien. Son regard parlait pour lui. Il l'avait vu se voiler et son corps légèrement réagir sous la pression.

Il poursuivit tant bien que mal sa démonstration, sachant pertinemment que bientôt il ne pourrait plus endiguer ce qui se préparait. Un seul geste et il craquerait.

Ayant terminé la joue droite, il laissa à Castiel le soin de faire l'autre joue et ainsi montrer qu'il avait bien compris comment procéder, quel angle utiliser pour ne pas se blesser. Le tout sous son regard attentif, ses sens à l'affût du moindre geste qui le blesserait physiquement.

Au travers du reflet, il fixa avec envie les lèvres de son ange qui se découvraient petit à petit. Et Castiel eut le geste de trop. Inconsciemment ou non, il sortit un bout de langue pour hydrater ses lèvres desséchées.

Cela galvanisa le désir de Dean qui ne chercha plus à lutter contre. Son intimité pulsait violemment contre les fesses fermes de Cas. D'un geste possessif, il posa ses lèvres sur la base du cou de son ange. Ce qui aurait du le dégoûter le ravit. L'odeur de son corps, la moiteur, la douceur. Tout. Il voulait plus. Clairement. Définitivement, il était envoûté.

Il sentit le corps de Cas frissonner sous lui. Il était bouillant. Il émit un gémissement rauque qui charma ses oreilles. Il se demanda jusqu'à quelle octave l'ange pouvait monter s'il poursuivait ainsi.

Il s'enhardit et déposa une foule de baisers entre les clavicules et le dos de Cas. Il lécha les gouttelettes d'eau qui descendaient le long de son cou augmentant les soupirs de plaisir de son presque amant.

Il laissa sa main dériver plus au sud et trouva la preuve du désir de Cas. Ce dernier se tendit sous la caresse. Son corps d'humain réagissant instinctivement à la pression exercée. Il se colla littéralement aux formes de l'ange comme si il pouvait s'inscrire dans sa chair. Le marquer au fer rouge comme lui-même.

Les frottements devinrent frénétiques d'un côté comme de l'autre. Leurs désirs grimpèrent en flèche et ne cherchaient plus que l'assouvissement. Leurs sens réclamaient leur dû.

Dean jeta un regard au miroir qui lui renvoya le reflet d'un Cas éperdu de désir, fiévreux sous ses mains, les yeux mi-clos scandant son prénom comme une litanie :

- Dean !

- Cas ! Ensemble !

- Oui !

La jouissance les prit par surprise, ils la crièrent. Leur plaisir se déversa entre leurs deux corps haletants. Ils glissèrent au sol en s'appuyant contre les parois du mur à la recherche de leurs souffles perdus.

Ouvrant les yeux, ils se regardèrent étourdis et bouleversés par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. A moitié nus, les corps pantelants de bien-être.

Dean se rapprocha de Cas. Tout en le serrant contre lui, il effleura ses lèvres en un baiser tendre et doux. Simplement aimant. Mais Cas n'entendait pas en rester là puisqu'il ouvrit sa bouche pour l'approfondir. Il laissa à Dean l'opportunité d'accepter ou non. Après ces instants magiques, ce dernier ne se posa plus de question et inséra sa langue cherchant sa consoeur pour un ballet caressant et sensuel.

Son corps, son cœur, son âme désirait connaître l'intégralité de son ange.

Leurs mains se joignirent.

Ils étaient bien.

Rien ne comptait plus qu'eux. Rien ne les arrêterait.

Leur attirance. Leur amour. Réciproque.

Le reste de la journée et les suivantes s'égrenèrent entre embrassades, caresses et découvertes de l'autre. Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé. **

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**

**Marianclea**


End file.
